soul_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Kade Bolthunter is a fifteen year old Anthro, or Human. He grew up an orphan, raised by the clockmaker, Axel Bolthunter. Kade's parents, Silva and Daver, disappeared when Kade was only a newborn, leaving him in the hands of Axel and his wife Lily, who died soon afterwards. Kade is the only Anthro is history to be born with a magical imprint, which is a generic part of elves, a secret race, hidden among the human world. Biography Kade Taio Bolthunter was born to two loving parents on a stormy night in Spetember. His parents were being hunted by the evil Thanogas, however, and they could not risk putting him in danger. Daver, Kade's father, wanted to place him in an anthro orphanage where he would be safe, and free of the dangers of the Soul Questers. This could not be so because Silva discovered the Omega sign on her son, and knowing the role he would have to play one day, left him with her own godfather, Axel Bolthunter. Axel raised Kade, telling him stories about the elves, not really telling him that they were true, and that he was one of them. As Kade grew up, he waited for his parents, determined that they would come for him. On the morning of his fifteenth birthday, Kade saw a thanoga eyeing him, only to be rescued by an elf named Jerome, who claimed to be a Soul Quester here to take him to his base in Yeoka with Axel, who had been inured by the thanoga. Kade met the Head Elder, Fordenma, who despised humans, and told Kade that he would not be able to stay. By Kade defending himself and his race, was he granted permission to stay. Jerome himself begins to teach Kade the art of self defense, and the true art of the elves: Soul Questing. When the Head Elder discovers Jerome's trickery in secretly training him, he accepts Kade as a student, placing Elder Alberic in charge of his training. Kade undergoes a lot of pain and critisim as he begins his training as a Soul Quester. Many elves judge his race, and some bully him right to his face. Along the way, Kade meets Adrian, an elf and begins to crush on her. The two eventually admit their feelings for eachother, only to be ripped apart by Adrian's parents. Kade forces himself to train harder in order to earn her parent's trust, but as a result, Adrian's parents only remove her from the institution, saying that they are moving south and that Adrian will learn how to be a healer. Kade is distracted from this conflict when Thangoas attack HQ, and Kade is almost killed. Jerome forces Kade to think about his priorities, so Kade trains even harder. He accepts a mission to take out a small thangoa camp, with a team of three people. Although it is almost a suicide mission, Kade and his mates survive, and Kade successfully destroys the camp. *** Category:Soul Questers Category:Kade Category:Adrian __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__